


Stupid One

by LadyBubs125



Category: Get Even (BBC)
Genre: Break Up, Don't get mad, F/M, Not Beta Read, Slight spoilers, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Written in an Hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBubs125/pseuds/LadyBubs125
Summary: Shane reflects on his and Bree's relationship.
Relationships: Bree Deringer & Shane & John, Bree Deringer/John, Bree Dringer/Shane
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Stupid One

Bree needed to get her feelings in order, Shane thought.

He liked her a lot, more than he thought possible. Maybe it as the chase she put him through, maybe it was the way she let him think. Too many people had settled at his looks, he ended up with an empty bed in the morning more times than he’d like to admit. Though she let him think, even if his brain felt grossly underwhelming when they sat silently in her house. At least the milk wasn’t stale.

Then she did technically use him, but he tends to skip the finer details – it hurts less.

Her silhouette haunts his mind as if she’s stuck, her hair blows in an imaginary wind while her hands smother it down. Fingers wrap around his wrist while she pulls him into the sea spray. Eyeliner is swapped and borrowed as they please. God, he’s got to get this girl out his head.   
The hope was she’d run to him, most girls did. Shane wondered if she was only denying him because that’s the opposite of what culture wanted for her. It felt easier to pretend that was why.

Even from the start, Shane saw their eyes connecting across the room. Musing hair under the ruse of not looking cool enough, playful shoves when just weren’t enough, thighs touching when they sat a little too close; she’d never hold anyone’s hand, let alone his.

But that was never Shane and Bree, it was Bree and John.

Boycotting their walk had been the turning point, he believed he could’ve won her over but after seeing how they bantered, he was finished. 

He gave up as Bree plopped down beside him, picking at grass seemed a lot more interesting than telling her he was done. But he did, he’s glad he did. Pouring his heart out in one ditch effort to keep her felt wrong, instead, he told her what he knew. 

Shane and Bree are in love, whether she’ll admit it or not.

He’s not an emotionally stunted jerk.

Shane could see it in her eyes, the indifference, as if she had something more important she had to be doing. Maybe she did. He found himself unable to care. For him, ignorance was bliss, no struggle to articulate what he strived to say.

After all, he can’t always be the stupid one.


End file.
